The Youaki of the Opera
by MikoKikyou101
Summary: [AU SesshomaruxRinxKohaku] He made her song take wing. And how she repaid him? She denied and betrayed him. The other boy was bound to love her, when he heard her sing. [Based of the book The Phantom of the Opera]


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or The Phantom of the Opera

Author's note- I finally get around to a series! Took me forever! Oh! I changed some things around. It won't be the Phantom of the Opera, it'll be the Youkai of the Opera, lol. And the characters look more like they do in the Anime then the actual Movie.

* * *

_Character Listings_

Christine Daae- Rin

The _Youkai_ (Phantom)- Sesshoumaru

Raoul de Changy- Kohaku

Madam Giry- Kikyou

Meg Giry- Kagome

Carlotta- Priestess Tsubaki

The new Opera house owners- Bankotsu and Jakotsu

Others- Naraku will be Piangi, The Composer will be...um...Inuyasha! And Miroku will play David Buquet

* * *

**The Youkai of the Opera**

Written by MikoKikyou101 and Kamiya Kagome

Slowly, I made my way out of my car and walked up the steps to the old Opera house. It had been so long since I had been here. And I was only here for one reason, to buy the item of which she spoke so fondly off. I was unsure if I would receive it and was aware that others would want it, but I had to have it. I didn't care what the matters were and how much it was. When I entered I could hear a man calling out numbers, selling the items one by one.

"Sold. Your number sir? Thank you!. Lot 663 Ladies and Gentlemen, A poster of this House's production of _Hannibal_ by Chalumeau."

The item was dragged away and given to it's new owner while the next was placed up, ready to be taken to a new home. "Lot 664 Ladies and Gentlemen. A wooden pistol and three human skulls...From the 1831 production of _Robert de Diable_ by Meeyerbeer."

As the man called out to start the bidding, I glanced around. Noticing a woman, she was an elder like me and was oddly familiar. We looked at each other for a while before the next item was up. "Lot 665 Ladies and Gentlemen. A papier-mache' musical box. In the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a Monkey, in Persian Robes, play the cymbals. This item was found in the vaults of the theater. Still in working order Ladies and Gentlemen."

A younger man came out, holding the item around. "Showing here." He showed us the Monkey playing it's tune. Yes, this was the item she spoke of.

"Shall we start the bidding at Fifteen Yen?." The elder woman held up her hand. Desiring for the item, I held up my own. "Twenty for you? Thank you Sir." Once again, the woman held her hand up. "Madam Giry, twenty-five. Thank you. Do I hear Thirty?." The man looked around the room for more buyers. I raised it up again. "Thirty Sir!." He glanced back to Madam Giry. "And Thirty-five?." I looked at her with pleading eyes, like a child who wanted candy. She shook her head. "Sold for Thirty Yen then. Thirty once, Thirty twice, Sold! Sold for Thirty Yen to the Vicomte de Changy."

Several young men brought me my item and placed it in my hands.

'_A collector's piece indeed.._._every detail, exactly as she said. Will you still play when the rest of us are dead?._' My fingers outlined the figures head as I remembered her stories.

"Lot 666 then. A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall, the strange affair of the _Youkai of the Opera_. The mystery was never fully explained. We're told Ladies and Gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in this famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps, we can frighten the ghost away of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen?."

A few of the men near the chandelier pulled off it's cover and began to raise it up high for everyone to see. More memories flooded back to me of the time of the disaster.

* * *

_**Japan 1870**_

Many dancers ran down the stairs, getting onto the stage, warming up. While others were applying make-up or changing into their slave costumes. Among the frantic people chatting about the performance, one voice was heard throughout most of the Opera Populaire, Tsubaki's.

"_The Trophy from our Saviors. From our Saviors. From the enslaving force of Rome!_"

Tsubaki moved out of the way and let some other singers come on.

"_With feasting and dancing and song tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation_."

Male singers then made their way on stage, singing loudly. "_The_ _trumpets of Carthage resound. Hear Romans now and tremble. Hark to our step on the ground. Hear the drums. Hannibal comes!_" A single male then started singing, the not as famous- Naraku. "_Sad to return to find the land we love, Threatened again by Roma's far reaching-grasp!_" Before anyone could continue, three men appeared on the stage. One was the Opera owner, he was handsome with medium brown hair and thick brown eyes. The two new men with him were a mystery though. The first had long black hair tied into a strong sturdy braid, while the other, his hair seemed long as well, but it was pulled up into a girlish bun.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen...Rehearsal are on their way for a new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_." The Owner said, showing the two new men around.

"Monsiuer Takemaru, I am rehearsing!." The composer, Inuyasha said. Slamming his conductor's wand down. "Monsiuer, Inuyasha...Madam Kikyou Giry." Takemaru looked at woman, her eyes were narrow and her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail with two strands hanging down from each side. "...Ladies and Gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention? As you know, there have been rumors about my imminent retirement. I can now tell you, these are all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you to the two Gentlemen, who now own the Opera Populaire. Monsieur Bankotsu and Monsieur Jakotsu." He pointed to each man as he said there name.

Now, Jakotsu spoke. "And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron. The Vicomte de Changy." Many people clapped as a younger man walked onto the stage. He was only around his late teens or early twenties with long brown hair pulled up.

"It's Kohaku!." A chorus girl in the back whispered to her friend. "Before my Father died...at the house by the sea...I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Geisha." Her friend smiled. "Oh Rin, he's so handsome."

"My parents and I are proud to support all the arts, especially the World- Renowned, Opera Populaire." More people clapped as Tsubaki made her way to Kohaku, sticking out her hand. "Monsieur's, Signora Tsubaki Giudicllia. Our leading soprano for five seasons." Once Tsubaki was out of the way Naraku came up. "Oh this is Naraku Piangi!." Kohaku smiled. "An honor Signor. But I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal! I will be here tonight to witness your great triumph. My apologies."

Kohaku walked down the stage, passing Rin without a second glance.

"He wouldn't recognize me..." She put on a fake smile. "He didn't see you!." Her friend tried to cheer her up again.

"If you'd please Monsieur!." Kikyou called out, moving the two new Opera owners out of the way so the dancers could preform.

"We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet." Kikyou began showing the men around. "I see why..." Jakotsu watched the dancers jump around. "Especially that little brunette angel!." Bankotsu added, pointing to Rin's friend. "My daughter...Kagome Giry." They continued walking. "And that exceptional beauty, no relation I trust?." Bankotsu was now talking about Rin. "Rin Daae. Promising talent Monsieur Bankotsu, very promising." Jakotsu was now paying attention. "Daae did you say?. No relation to the famous Japanese violinist?"

"His only child. Orphaned at seven when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories...I think of her as a daughter also."

The singing began once again.

"_Hannibal's friends! _

_The trumpeting Elephants sound. Hear Roman's now and tremble. Hark to their step on the ground. Hear the drums. Hannibal comes!_"

When they finished Tsubaki's cries where heard. "All they want is dancing! I hope that you are excited by dancing girls...because I will _not _be singing!." Tsubaki stormed off. "I'm going now! It is finished!."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu rushed to Tsubaki, hoping they could stop her before leaving.

"Monsieur isn't there a marvelous aria for Elissa in Act three of _Hannibal_? Prehaps Tsubaki-."

"Yes yes yes, but _no_ because I do not have my costume for act three, because somebody didn't finish it. _And_ I hate my hat.!" Tsubaki whined more and more, working up fake tears. After a while of sobbing it out, she smiled and headed to the front stage. "Everybody be quiet!."

Tsubaki went to the front of the stage, and got ready to sing.

"_Think of me...Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free-_."

Without warning Kagome screamed as a prop background fell on Tsubaki, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh my god!"

"I hate you!."

"Singora Tsubaki!."

People rushed to help her up, hoping she wouldn't yell at them.

"He's here the Youkai of the Opera!." Kagome said aloud. Kikyou rushed away while more people were yelling. "Miroku Buquet are you up there?." A young man with short black hair and purple eyes looked down. "It wasn't me, I wasn't at my post!." With more yelling and screaming, A note fell to the floor, with instinct, Kikyou picked it up and studied it.

"That's it! I'm not singing! Bring my doggy and my boxy! Bye-bye! I'm leaving!." Tsubaki walked off with several people following her around.

"Signora,...she will come back won't she?." Jakotsu asked, worried. "You think so Monsieur?. Anyway, I have a message to you from the Opera Ghost...He welcomes you to his Opera house and commence that you leave box five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Kikyou handed the latter to Bankotsu, smirking. "His salary?." Kikyou smirked more. "Well Monsieur Takemaru gave him twenty-thousand yen a month..." Jakotsu grabbed the letter. "Twenty-Thousand Yen?."

"Eugh, this is to much! We'll now have to cancel as it is seen that we have lost star!." Jakotsu began ripping the paper into shreds. "There must be an understudy?." Bankotsu suggested.

"Understudy? There is no Understudy for _La Tsubaki_." Inuyasha barked.

"A full house Jakotsu, we'll have to refund a full house!"

"Rin Daae could sing it!." Rin turned around at the sound of her name. "..She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Kikyou went on.

"Oh, and who is that?."

Rin looked down. "I...I don't know his name Monsieur.." Kikyou pulled Rin away from Kagome. "Let her sing for you!." The two men sighed. "Alright...from the beginning of the Aria."

Nervously Rin started singing the song Tsubaki never finished.

"_Think of me...think of me fondly when we've said good-bye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment...spare a thought for me._"

The next thing Rin knew, she was on stage in front of hundreds of people.

"_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times think of the things we'll never do. There won't ever be a day when I won't think of you._"

Below where Rin sang, a man listened closely to the sound of her voice. While another, who was above listened and remembered.

'_Can it be? Can it be Rin?._' Kohaku's memories of their childhood began to come back. '_Long ago it seems so long ago how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her._' He walked out of his seat and headed to the dressing rooms, waiting for Rin to finish.

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons so do we, but please promise me that sometimes you will think...of me._"

Rin held the last note for a long time period.

"Bravo! Bravo!." People cheered at her wonderful talent, as they threw different flowers to her. Bowing more flowers and cheers and claps were tossed at her.

* * *

Kagome looked around for Rin, knowing only one place she would be after a performance such as that. 

In a room all alone, filled with candles and a small portrait, with Rin lighting one of the newer candles, mourning over her Father's long ago death.

"_Brava brava bravissima._"

The voice she heard was deep and soothing. The Angel of Music cheered her fine work.

"Rin!"

Kagome's voice was sweet as well. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?." Rin smiled and Kagom'e kind comments. "Kagome...when your Mother brought me here to live...whenever I'd come here all on my own...to light a candle for my Father. A voice, from above...and in my dreams, he was always there." She smiled. "Before my Father died, he told me I'd be protected by an Angel...An Angel of Music!." Kagome looked at her with unsure eyes as Rin went on. "Father once spoke of an Angel...I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He the unseen genius."

Kagome sighed.

"Rin you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Rin you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you." She dragged Rin out of the room, as they walk she began singing.

"_Angel of Music. Guide and Guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music hide no Longer_. _Secret and strange Angel..._"

She paused for a moment and looked around. "He's with me even now. All around me.." Kagome pressed her hand against Rin's face. "Your face is cold." Still looking around, Rin continued. "It frightens me." Kagome gave another smile. "Don't be frightened."

Back and Rin's dressing room, Kikyou was trying hard to fight off many fans.

"No! No! I said No!." She shut the door hard before flashing a small smile at Rin. "He is pleased of you." From the many flowers Rin had received, Kikyou pulled out a simple Red Rose with a silk black ribbon wrapped around it.

* * *

Writter's notes- Well sorry it was so short. But we had to end it somewhere, and besides, this is only the starter chapter..they'll be better as we go! And yes, we know that Raoul isn't the best looking character and we didn't really like making Kohaku him (For his looks only)...but that's ones of the many reasons why we changed it a bit so they have their Anime traits: Because they're better looking. (Yes, we're crazy...) 


End file.
